There Hopes
by hopetess
Summary: Iason an Riki go and see a Female Blondie. Read and Review. Hope you enjoy. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

Riki and Iason

Riki looks at Iason there on their way to Lady Liya's floor.

"Are you sure she will do this for us Iason,"

"I don't know, but all we can do is ask her." Iason said with the look of worry on his face. He wasn't even sure if she would do it ether.

He looks down at Riki, and pulls him close in reassurance.

As they got closer to her floor Riki and Iason got more nervice. Riki started to pass in the elevator. Iason put his arm around him to come him down, but it was only getting them rather very horny. They couldn't go back now. They both know that Lady Liya doesn't like to be kept waiting.

Iason and Riki are walking to the door of her apartment when they hear yelling. They got to the door the door opened by Cross and is escorted to the great hall, and ask to what.

"My Master will be with you shortly. If you are willing to wait you may wait by the bar."

Iason just nodded at him "I would like some wine" still looking at Cross.

"I'm sorry Lord Iason" with him head down "I am only allowed to serve Master Liya's needs no one elates. I am very sorry Masters ordered."

Iason just looked at the boy for a minute. With the look of disbelief with what he was just told. Why would a Blondie not wont her furniture to serve anyone elates.

All of a sudden the yelling that they both heard on their why in got louder. Iason noted that the voice was Okimi.

"Iason is that Okomi's voice" Riki whispered in Iason's ear.

"Master Lord Okimi is here to see you." Cross anointed.

"Thank you Cross asks him to wait in the library I will be there shortly."

"Yes Master. " Cross bowed and left the room and went to Lord Okimi and told him to wait in the library for Lady Liya.

Liya enters the library where Okimi is passing the room waiting for her. He looked at her in concern for her situation.

"Yes father who can I help you?" Liya asked.

"I have told you that the code states that a Blondie of your age should already be married or betrothed. You are nether. What do you have to say for yourself Liya?"

"Well father I have no intention of getting married." Liya said in a very come voice.

"And why not? I insisted that you find someone to marry you are I will." Okimi yelled.

"If you insisted on making me get married I will leave Aomi, and never see you again. Let me tell you that I can go anywhere and I will be greeted with open arms by any plant. You can trust that I will pick on that hates Aomi so I never have to see you ever again. Do you understand me father?" Liya yells.

"You would never do anything like that, because you would have to stop looking for your mother. "

"Try me. I you to I will never stop looking. Do you honestly think that I wouldn't find a way around that?"

"I am just telling you that you only have to end of this week to find someone to agree to marry you. Before Jupiter will pick one for you, and we both know you don't want that." Okimi said.

"Well father let take care of Jupiter. You have nothing to worry about all right. Just come yourself everything will work out I promise."

"Master I thought you would like to know Sir Iason and his pet are here to see you." Cross says.

"Thank you Cross I will be there momentarily."

"Father I have something to take care of. We are going talking about his."

Okimi nodes at her and leaves the Library and out of the apartment.

Liya walks into the living room looks over at Iason and Riki.

"Well Iason what brings you here and you also brought your lovely little pet with you."

"Well you have something we want to ask you. Since you are the only Blondie female that does not have a partner yet." Iason passes. "We were wondering if you would consider being our partner."

"Why are you asking me? I thought you already had a partner." She says looking a Riki.

"Yes that is try, but we would really like to have a family. Also we know that you don't want to get married. So we just thought it would be a great partnership."

"Well I see your point, but I refuse to be tied down by a husband. Do you understand my meaning? Let alone two."

"I can understand that. This is not what we had in mind." Iason says.

"Than what do you have in mind Iason?"

"Well we want to have a family and you need a husband. If only for appearances sake. I will make you leave your work. Also I will not make you give up anything you don't want to."

Liya looks over at Riki. To see what he thinks of this idea. She can see that he looks more nerves than Iason dose also with a look of worry on his face.

"So tell me Riki what you think of this arrangement." Liya asks Riki.

"If you want to know the truth. I also would like to have a family with Iason with your help of course."

"Well when you put it that way than let me think about it. I will get back to you." She passes. "I have one last question. Who's child will it be Iason's or Riki's?"

"Both if you want to know the truth. We both would like to have a child. Just one each. Is that what you were wondering?"

"Yes Iason it is so you are saying that I will be have sex with both of you not just one. Also are you saying that I would have not one husband I would have two."

"Yes you would, but only one officially. You would be able to be with both of us. Only until the children are born."

"what if Riki's child has black hair as him are you going to make it your pet or are you going to treat the child as an elite?"

"To be honest I would change the child's hair so it could be elite just like us. I would never do that to one of my children."

"So Riki's child will be your child. You will treat the child the same as yours?"

"Yes I will I will love Riki's child the same as I would my own child, because I love Riki and I love his child just the same."

"In that case I would love to be your wife to both of you. Also if you bet him one more time I will take the children away. You will not bet there father and then clam to love him it will only confuse them. Also I will move in with you to, but I will have my own room away from both of you. Another thing I will keep my furnisher also I will keep my apartment just I case you two wont to be alone. Is that expectable with both of you? Also I would like to know who will be first to have a child, or do you want to be surprised?"

"To be honest we really didn't think about it. We were just so worried you would say no that we never even thought about it. Right Riki."

Hopetess.


	2. Chapter 2 the agrement

**THE AGREMENT **

* * *

Two hours later Iason and Liya call Jupiter and let her know that they are going to marry. Jupiter is so happy that the last of her female children has finally picked a mate. Jupiter lets all of Amoi know that Liya has finally pick herself a mate. It was none other than Iason Mink.

As soon as Okimi finds out the news me is so happy he immediately goes and sees his daughter. He is shocked to find out that Iason is there with his pet, and they are in the study.

Okimi is shown in by Liya's furniture Cross. "Sir Okimi Master will be with you shortly she is busy at the moment with lord Mink." Cross says.

"That's no problem I will wait."

"I will tell my Master you are here." Cross said with a small bow.

* * *

In the study Iason, Riki, and Liya are writing the contracted for their relationship.

"Iason tell me what do you want. Then I will tell you what I want in this little arrangement of ours." Liya states.

"Riki and I would both like to have a child, but I think it would be best if I was the first one to have a child first. Than after a year or so it will be Riki's turn to have a child. That is what we have agreed on. What do you think of that Liya?" Iason asks.

"That will be fine, but I am just wondering what you will do with Riki's child. Will make the child be your pet?"

"No, of course not. Riki's child will still be a Blondie. The child will go to the Academy just like mine will."

"That's good, but what it the child is born with dark hair like Riki? What will you do than Iason?"

"I will have the child's hair altered at the pet academy for it to be silver. Is there anything elates you would like to know Liya?"

"No, but I want you to give Riki his freedom. Just for a while. While we are trying to have a child. I don't want him to interfere in us trying to have a child. I want you to send him away. Just until I get pregnant, so no one will think that if might be his child and not yours. Do you understand my meaning?"

"I think I do, but I don't think I can live without him for too long."

"Well Iason than I sagest that we get started as soon as we can, so that you can have your precise Riki back."

"Where am I going to go Iason?" Riki finally asked after listening to what was said.

"I could always have you go to the villa for a while. For a small vacation away from Eos for a while. No one will bother you. You could also have a few friends over. If they ask about the villa just tell them I gave it to you after I set you free. No better yet I am going to give you the villa. It will be your place to go when you want some time with your friends, and also be safe. What do you think of that Riki?"

"You are going to give me the villa? It will be mine. You will not be able to take it from me."

"Yes Riki I am giving you the villa. I will also get you furniture so you are looked after you while you are at the villa. The villa will be your home when you are not at Eos."

"You didn't answer the last question. Will you be able to take it from me?"

"No, Riki I will not be able to take it from you. It is yours. All I ask is that you don't burn it down."

"Liya I also have one concern. What am I going to tell people if they ask me where my pet is?" Iason asked her.

"Well Iason you could tell them that you let him go to stretch his legs for a while, so we could have some time alone. Also that you are going to have him back. Just don't tell them that you set him free. People may want to find him, and have him as there's. What do you think of that Iason?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea. What do you think about this Riki?"

"The only problem I have is you going to take off my pet ring?"

"Yes I will take it off of you, but you will still have your credit portfolio that I have for you. So don't worry about money, but when I come to see you at the villa. It's just you and me no one elates. Is that clear Riki."

"I know that Iason. Why would I want anyone that's not you my naughty Blondie? When do you want me to leave?"

"Why don't we do this as soon as possible, so you can come back before you know it?" Iason says.

"Good" Riki said.

"If is all I have a few things to attend to, and thank you again Liya. You are doing us a great thing."

"No problem my father has been on my ass all week about finally picking a mate."

As soon as she said that Cross can into the Study to let her know that her father was waiting for her.

"Thank you Cross I will be there shortly."

Iason and Riki leave without a word to Okimi. They really didn't want to have to talk to him right know.

*****

Liya comes into the room where her father was waiting for her.

"Hello father what do you want to see me about?"

Before she has a chance to sit down Okimi gives her a massive hug. "I'm just so happy that you have finally found someone to mate with. You also pick Iason Mink that has to be the best find in all of Amoi. You make your father very proud at this very moment."

"Thank you father, but if you don't let go I will suffocate before I get a chance to marry him."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I am just so happy for you."

"Have you two picked a date yet?"

"Yes father."

"When is it?'

"It will be in two days. We want to get it over with as soon as passable."

"That is fine with me. What are you going to do with his pet?"

"Well father I like his pet. Also don't you think it would be nice to have sex with both of them?"

"I think that is a great idea. Just don't let Jupiter find out what you two are doing. Just be careful my little one."

"I will father. You don't have to worry you know me."

"I do that is what makes me a little worried."

"I love you father, but you don't need to worry. I love Iason and Riki, and I want to spend the rest of my days with them. You have to believe that?"

"That's all I needed to here. I just want you to be happy. That's all a father wants for his baby girl." Okimi smiles and gives her a hug, and kiss on her forehead. Then he leaves with a big grin on his face.

* * *

**I WILL TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT AS SOON AS I CAN. PLEASE REVIEW. I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**HOPETESS**


	3. Chapter 3 the villa

Riki was settling into the Villa that Iason had given him. He was sitting in the garden when Guy and the rest of Bison arrived. He didn't move from his spot, because he knows that his furniture would get the door. Iason had given him his own furniture to look after Riki's every need. Like the cooking, cleaning, ect.

Guy and the rest of Bison just looked at the Villa in awe. Guy kept looking at the address on the piece of paper. He looked up at the address on the door. It was the right one. They walked up to the door of they villa and nocked. They all just kept thinking this was just a dream that they will wake up from at any moment. It just never happend.

When the furniture opened the door Guy and the rest of Bison was surprised to see someone elates there. The furniture closed the door behind them.

"Master will be with you shortly. Please wait in the living room. I will tell him know that you have arrived." The furniture named Ka bowed and walked away. Guy and the rest of Bison just looked around the room in awe.

"Guy don't you find this a little bit odd? I mean how did Riki get a place like this, and where has he been for the last four years?" Sid asked Guy.

"I don't know, but that is what we are going to find out. We aren't leavening here until we get some answers." Guy answered while sitting down.

Moments later Riki comes into the living room. With a large smile on his face. He sits opposite of Guy and the rest of Bison. He just sat there waiting for them to start asking him questions. He didn't have to wait too long before Guy got a little impatient.

"Riki how did you get a place like this. Also where in the hell have you been. You just disappeared one day, and know here you are. We are not leaving here until you answer my questions." Guy said in soft yell.

Riki just sighed and put his head on the back of the chair. "Well it's a long story. How much time do you have?"

"Forever." They all said in unison.

Riki looked at them for a few mineutes before he started to explain everything.

"Okay. Well I got this Villa when me and my lover want to be apart. How I got it is harder to explain, but before I tell you. You must stay calm until I'm done. Got it." Riki said in a very sturn voise.

Guy and the rest of Bison nodded their heads yes.

I got this Villa from my Master Iason Mink. I have been his pet for the past 4 years. He gave me this Villa so when I want some time along. Also to spend some time with you." Riki said.

"I thought you said that your lover gave you this Villa?" Guy asked.

"I did say that. Iason Mink is my lover and partner. We have lived that way for two and half years. We are very happy. I know it started out bad, but its different know. I feel in love him. I just hope that you all can be happy for me." Riki at them they looked a little stunned.

"Riki I don't know what to say. I'm a little shocked." Guy said and the others just nodded.

"I know you are, but can't you just be happy for me." Riki pleaded to his friends.

"I'm sorry Riki, but I just can't accept this. How could you do this to me? How could you be happy with someone like him? He is a god dame Blondie. He took your freedom from you." Guy yelled at Riki

Riki didn't say anything. He just looked at Guy and the rest of Bison with a little sorrow on his face. He know that it wouldn't go over well, but he hoped it would go better than this.

"If you will excuse me. I need a moment." Then he got up and left the living room to go back to the garden to think. Without even saying anything eltes to Bison. He walked into the garden when he saw Iason standing there he ran to him, and started to cry. Iason just hugged him. To just let Riki cry. He hated to see him cry. It hurt him inside to see the one her loved crying.

"Riki tell me what's wrong?" Iason asked while Riki still cried. "I say that Bison is here does it have to with them."

Riki nodded. "I just thought that they would be at least happy for me, but what was I thinking. The only people that want to be around me are Katze and Daryl, and you of course."

"Why is that?"

"Well Iason you and the rest are my only family now. I don't think that Bison will ever want to talk to me ever again." Riki said still crying a little on Iason chest.

"I know it will be hard, but they will get over it. I promise if they don't you still have me." Iason told Riki while he tightened his grip.

"Thanks for this Iason I really need it." Riki said with a smile on his face when he looked up at Iason. Iason than leaned in and gives him a small kiss.

* * *

Guy and the rest of Bison just looked at Riki as he walked away. Guy was just so angry at him. He couldn't even think straight. He went to fallow Riki when he saw Iason there. He was holding Riki while he cried. Guy never saw Riki cry in his life. Not even when he was in the slums.

* * *

Iason and Riki came back in the Villa moments later.

Ka came up to them to see if they needed anything.

"Masters can I get you anything?" Ka said with a bow.

"Yes, can you as my guests to leave. I am in no mood to see anyone elates today. Also if they come back again today don't let them in the house unless I tell you beforehand. Is that understood?" Riki told Ka with sadness in his voice.

"Yes, Master I understand."

Ka went into the living room to tell the guests that they could leave.

"I am here to inform you my Master would like you to leave now, and not disturb him anymore today."

"Why is that?"

"Well Lord Mink is here and they wish to be along right now."

"All right we will leave, but tell your Master that I will be back tomorrow to see him."

"I will, but you must leave know. Good bye."

"Bye."


	4. Chapter 4 A good time

The next day at the Villa. Riki and Iason was sitting in the living room. They were sitting on the couch. Iason was reading. Riki was watching the TV. With his head in Iason lap. Iason has his hand in Riki's hair. Iason than looked at the clock on the wall. He looked down at Riki with sadness in his eyes, because he know it would be a while before he would see him again.

"Riki I need to get going. "

Riki looked up at Iason with a sad smile. "When will you be back?" Riki said when he got up from Iason lap.

"It wil probly be a few months before I will be able to see you again. I promise I will talk to you everyday if you would like that."

"I would like that very much. Do you think that Daryl and Katze could come a visit. It will be boring here if no one to talk to?" Riki looked at Iason with a pleading look in his eyes. Iason just couldn't say no to those eyes of his.

"I will tell them they can visit you anytime they wish. Who dose that sound?"

"Wonderful thank you Iason. Have I told you I love you today. Well if not I love you. Iason I was also wondering if when Katze and Daryl are here if we could go out."

"I don't see why not, but I have to ask you. Will it be at the old bar the Bison is always at?"

"Yes it is. I want to show them I don't need than anymore. So what do you think." Riki looked at Iason with puppy dog eyes. He know Iason could never resisted.

"Is that really what you want Riki?"

"Yes. I want to show them I don't need them to be happy. Also not to mess with the special pet of Iason Mink." Riki said with a evil grim on his face.

" All right I will have them come tonight. Have fun my little Riki." Iason said before leaning down to kiss Riki before leaving.

* * *

Later that night Riki, Daryl and Katze walk into the bar. The moment they walk in everyone just stares at them with shock. All Bison could do was stare at Riki. They just couldn't believe what they where seeing. They was Riki with Katze the leader of the underground market. Also with another man. The surprising thing was he had his arm around Katze had his around him also. Talking about laughing to each other.

"So Riki what kind of fun do you want to have tonight. Same as always or more." Katze asked.

"That's not the right question. The right question is how drunk do you want to be." Riki asked Katze. All Katze did was raise his eyebrow to Riki question.

"Well since Iason gave me the day off tomorrow. Why not get wasted." Katze said with his arm around Daryl. With a big smile on his face.

"What about you Daryl what do you think?" Riki asked.

"Since Iason also gave me the day off as well. Lets go wild. Than we can go back to the villa and pass out. What do you think guys?" He said to Riki and Katze that had big smiles on there face, and nodded in agreement.

They walk to a both right next to Bison like they didn't even see them. The waiter can up to them and they ordered their drinks. They started to talk and laugh and tell stories about Iason and the rest of the Blondie's.

Guy and the rest of Bison where getting a little angry at Riki for not even saying hi or even looking at them. Like they wheren't even there.

To be continued.

* * *

**The next chapter will be about the confrontation between Riki and Bison. If you think it should go good or bad in the end of the confrontation. Please tell me I would really like to know. It will determine on how many votes I get. Good or Bad. It is your chose.**


	5. Chapter 5 the bar

_'THINKING'_

* * *

Guy and the rest of Bison walked over to Riki, Katze, and Daryl's booth.

Riki looks up at Guy with a smile smirk on his face.

"Well Well Well look what we have here. Bison has come to see us. Don't you think Katze?" Riki said with a sideways look.

"I think you maybe right Riki. What do you think Daryl?" Katze asked Daryl.

"Well my dear KatzeI think your right. By the way who or what are Bison." Daryl asked confused. Riki and Katze just looked at Daryl and burst ed out laughing.

"What?" Daryl asked both of them.

"Katze I think Daryl has spent to mush time with Iason." Riki laugh ted harder.

"Why do you say that?" Katze looked confused at Riki.

"Well Katze you know how Iason can be. Or it could be that Daryl is just really smashed to notremember me taking all about my old gang Bison." Riki stated to Katze. Katze loked at Daryl for a minute. Daryl was leaning on the table pasted out. With his was face on the table. With a gib grim look on his face. Katze than looked at Riki and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Riki I just think Daryl is just really smashed. He is already passed out on the table." Katze told Riki.

"Well what do you think we should do know. I don't think that it would be good to drive to the villa. Unless you want to die, but I don't think Iasonwould like that very much." Katze Said.

Riki looked up at Guy with a big grin on his face. "Ha Guy would you mind driving us home? If you don't want to we can always call Okami to drive us home." Asked Riki.

Guy was just looking at Riki like he was crazy. '_Who was Okami? Why was Riki being so nice?'_ Guy thought to himself.

"Who is this OkamiRiki?" Guy asked Riki

"Oh he is the owner of the Taming Tower, and he also ownes this bar. He is also a good friend of me and Iason." Riki answered with a small smirk on his face. While he looked up at Guy and the rest of Bison.

"I don't think you need to do that. Riki why are you being so nice to me, to us? I thought you would nothing to do with us after what happenedat the Villa." Guy asked him.

"To be honest I really don't care about you any longer. If you can;t accept me as I am now than I don't anything to with you. All I need is my real friends my real family. I finally realised that you are not it. I thougth that maybe that you would be at lest happy for me, but you weren't. I have Katze, Daryl, Iason, and many more who care for me. They don't care if I'm a pet. They care for me and my happiness, and I care for there's. I really don't need you if you don't approve of my new life. I have everything I could ever want or need in my life now. So you can just ether leave or you can stay. The chose is up to you." Riki had finally said his peace to Guy and Bison he called over a waitress. To ask her to call Lord Ghan.

* * *

**SORRY I KNOW IT'S SHORT, BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET THE CHANCE. IF ANYONE HAS SOME IDEAS I WOULD BE GREATFUL. I AM KIND OF STACK WHAT TO DO NEXT. ANY IDEAS WOULD BE WONDERFUL. PLEASE REVIEW I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. **

**HOPETESS**


	6. Chapter 6 the way home

The waitress came over to the table and told them that the owner would be down in a few moments. Bison was trying to figure out what was going on.

Then the Bison gang notice that a Blondie was coming over to the table. He had a small smirk on his way. While he headed his way over to the three next to them. The only thing they could think was it had something to do with Riki.

"Well Riki what can I do for you tonight?" Okami said playfully.

"Okami" Riki said or yelled out Okami's names. Puts his arm around his shoulders and continued. "We are a little drunk, and we didn't think we could get to the villa alive if we drove ourselves."

Okami interrupted him by saying " you need a ride home, because if Iason finds out you got hurt you and I would never hear the end of it."

"Yes, you are a very smart man."

"No, I just know our dear Iason. Will kill anyone trying or did hurt you." Riki nodded his head in agreement.

"All right lets go I have to go to the Taming Tower anyways. Lets go." Okami waved for them to follow him out. Riki, Katze, and Daryl stumble after him out the door.

Bison didn't know what to think. They really didn't know what just happened, but they really wanted to know. How could a Blondie know Riki, and be able to joke with him or know how Iason would reacted to something that ever would happened to Riki. It all just didn't make sense to them at all. They know they are going to find out as soon as possible.

**I'M SORRY IF IT IS SHORT. I HOPE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH LONGER. THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH ME SO FAR. PLEASE REVIEW. I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK GOOD OR BAD I DON'T CARE. **

**HOPETESS **


	7. petition

Dear Moderators of Fanfiction-net.

I am writing to you for better evaluation of our stories.

Lately, it came to my attention there were protests about the site management - taking down stories without announcement, especially the ones with violence and sex scenes, the last rumor says there would be complete takedown of stories with same-sex pairing.

I call those actions bullshit. If a kid wanders about in a library, there are no sticklers that say this book or DVD's kid-rated or T-rated or even M-rated, and with today's technology, they can borrow movies that have an explicit violence or sex scenes thrown in, and watch it when their parents are away. The point I am trying to make is that your prohibition methods until now are lacking in a way.

I understand your concern, however _**most of the respective authors on this site mark the stories appropriately, however we can't be held liable if our readers ignore our warnings, be they under-age or not. **_What we write is fanfiction, and any reasonable person would take it as a such – we don't intend to produce full-time perverts, deviants or psychopaths_**. Writing is our way of letting down, expressing our views, sometimes our frustrations and imagination in a relatively harmless way that entertains the massses , and provides us with a feedback and helps sharpening our writing experience. **_

_**This site is famous for hosting the most of stories of excellent quality and quantity on the web, even if most of them could be classified M-rated, even if there is no sex scenes in them.**_ With your latest ... proactive measures in lieu of protecting innocent eyes of young generation (yeah_ right_ _/snorts/_), is dangerously close to losing its stellar reputation as such, as there could be a mass exodus of those prolific authors to other sites, if you continue to pursue your venue of righteous deleting of anything that is more than a T-rated.

To counter this absurd measure,_** I, along with my co-writers on this site, petition for installing MA rating for the stories with explicitly violent and sexual scenes, and I urge you, the Moderators, to install some counter-measures to limit the underage kids, - for example, set separate warning and neccessary log-in for MA rated stories instead of deleting them.**_ You did an excellent job with renewing the site appearance, but it leaves a bitter taste in the mouth when you take down stories and accounts without alerting their authors.

Thank you for your hard work, time and attention and I hope for good news soon,

Eirenei.

* * *

To my readers

I apologize for the lack of chapter, but as you see there, I joined the movement for keeping the M-rated stories on the site. I joined it because my stories are precious to me, and also because I am a long-standing visitor and dweller on this site. I began to write because of the stories on this site, because the writers here inspired me, even if their stories were more or less T and M, or even MA rated, while technically, they were T or M. My stories can also rate M, because it is long, hard and bloody road - real life is not all sunshine and daisies, and who says fanfiction should mimic Teletubbies in any way, shape or form? No offense to Teletubbies worshippers. _/clears throat/_

_Ahem_. I am sure you enjoy my stories, and with my little petition, I don't know whether or not I will keep my account here, on account that I joined the petition movement, but rest assured, I will continue to post the stories – you will find them on AO3 from November on, and I will see what I can do about posting to other sites. Anyone who is interested in following me, send me a PM and I will try to answer regarding to where and when I will move the stories.

**_I would really like to stay here and share my stories with you, but for that,___**** I **need your help. Please join the petition - copy the letter tell your friends and post it on your account here or write to the Moderators yoursleves – any help and any vote in the favor of M and MA stories remaining on this site would be a welcome one. So get your paws into the ink and step your signature, if you would _/dryly/_. No need to kill plotdragons, even if they can be a pretty annoying bunch.

Thank you for your time and understanding,

Eirenei

_**Pawprints of the writers and readers FOR petition (Join us, we need YOU!):**_

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

Artic_uno_13

Severus-Is-My-Man5690

Eirenei

Hopetess


End file.
